


Mirror

by gingko96



Category: Subnautica Below Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingko96/pseuds/gingko96
Summary: Robin fabricates a mirror and AL-AN is a curious architect.Note:We need more for this ship! I call apon other writers to grow the fandom!!
Relationships: Al-An/Robin Ayou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Mirror

Robin was making a few upgrades to the base to make it more homey.  
Adding things like a bed, some shelfs, a shower which was something she was looking forward too. 

One of things she added was a mirror. She was thinking of cutting her hair and would need to see what she was doing.

Once it was on the wall she smiled at her reflection. She looked a little ate up from her trips to gather resources. A few bruises and scratches from the rocks and coral that would scratch against her as she swam. There was a bite mark on her leg from a run in with a squid shark that has started to scar. But she expected worse. All and all she wasn't looking bad.

As she turned to get a better look a the bite the architect in her mind chimed in.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my reflection. "

"Why?"

"Looking over some bite marks and stuff. "

" I do not feel you are in any substantial pain. Why look at it."

Robin smiled at the alian.

"Checking on how its healing. Though do look ate up."

"On my planet we don't worry about appearance. Our body's change very little. There is no point."

"You ever curious on what you look like? "

"No. We know what we look like. But appearance has no effect on our ability to work."

"I see ."

"Do many humans look at their reflection as you do?"

"We do. People respond more positively to others that look well kept. Humans that take some care in how they look are at times more appealing and more approachable. Meeting people is easier. In a way it helps us with confidence"

"Does this have any use in finding a partner?"

"I does! People try to look better than normal when going on a date or meeting a potential partner. We try to look nice for them. Cute, maybe even beautiful if we really like them. Appearance for humans is the difference between drawing people in or pushing them away."

"Why are you using it? I don't think the woman in armor living in the lilypad caves would make good companionship."

Robin burst out laughing. 

"I'm not doing it to find a mate! HAHAHA! I'm doing it because I'll need to cut my hair soon befor it starts getting caught on stuff when I'm diving. The mirror let's me see things at angle I usually can't."

"I'm starting to see the benefits of this " AL-AN said.

It fell quiet as Robin continued to upgrade the space. 

As she passed the mirror again AL-AN spoke.

"Robin, could you look into the mirror?"

"Sure." She turned and stood there looking at her reflection.

AL-AN fell quiet for a moment befor speaking.

"...I think your beautiful Robin."

Robin blushed feeling her chest warm. AL-AN was being sweet. 

"Thank you AL-AN. <3"


End file.
